


we calmed the tides of war

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Car Chases, Case Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Just two immortals and a former goddess in a car chase.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	we calmed the tides of war

Quynh laughs as the gunshots echo above their heads. “This is much more exciting than using a carriage.”

Nile spins the wheel, causing the car to narrowly miss slamming against the side of a truck. She grits her teeth. “You can tell me all about it later.” She palms the glove compartment and hands a fresh clip to Andy. “How bad is it, Boss?”

“Still better than the time we stole a few paintings from a Nazi general.” Andy’s smile is feral in the mirror’s reflection. She looks out the side window and takes aim. “Do we still have those grenades?”

“Fresh out.”

Nile makes an illegal U-turn on the highway. Something shifts and the radio is suddenly on a classic rock station. The hard drive in the back of the car rattles against the other stolen goods.

Quynh gasps, delighted. “The tiny minstrel!”

 _Sure_ , Nile thinks, more preoccupied with the hired gunmen closing in on them than updating Quynh about the evolution of technology. She taps her fingers to the beat of Led Zeppelin.

At least it’s appropriate music for a car chase.


End file.
